


Deadly Blossom

by wolf_girl87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Deceit, Drama, F/M, Finding Oneself, Hate, Humor, Love, Ninja, Rewarding, Strong Women, killer, suspect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_girl87/pseuds/wolf_girl87
Summary: Sakura disappears from the village of Konoha for three months and when she returns, she'll be completely different, in style, physically and mentally. When away from society her true colors are revealed. Once she returns, she'll have a whole new assignment.





	Deadly Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> First published July 13, 2006 on fanfiction.net. :)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm merely writing a fanfic about the Anime/Manga Naruto, and twisting it to the way I imagined it to be, this is just my version of it. Nor do I wish to own it, because a few of the characters piss me off. :3

A/N: I've finally gotten around to making a Naruto fic, though it is not the one I've been planning on doing for such a long time, it's completely different. I do hope everyone will like it and all of that stuff. I slightly except flames, but don't be too mean or I'll be mean back. I'm not sure on the rating of this yet, it will probably be rated T for foul language every now and then. But, for some words foul words, I'll use Japanese. I know they're are parents who don't like their kids to read fics with foul language, so I've come to the conclusion of, if they don't know what the word is, there shouldn't be a problem. Anyways, this is my first Naruto fic. :3

* * *

 

 

Deadly Blossom

Chapter one

 

 

Sakura had been sitting under a tree, watching her two team-mates practice. She had sprained her ankle while practicing with Kakashi, and he felt that she should take a rest. He knew quite well that she could heal herself because of training under Tsunade, though he felt she would be at ease sitting down and thinking. Kakashi had noticed that Sakura didn't seem as perky as she normally was and he was very curious as to why, but didn't want to pry, because he didn't want to feel any pain caused my his female student from her monstrous strength.

Sakura seemed to be in a daze, watching the two closely, taking in every movement they made. She was studying them, she didn't do this often, but for some reason she felt the need to do so. Sakura's eye sight became a little blurry when a breeze of wind blew by, a few specks of sand had gotten in her eyes and they began to water a bit. Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed them gently and Kakashi happened to be walking towards her.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" Kakashi asked squatting down in front of the kunoichi, it appeared there was a slight tint of worry in his onyx orbs that were looking down at her.

Sakura stopped what she was doing, she had rubbed away the sand and looked up at Kakashi, her eyes were a little red from the rubbing she had just did. Sakura tilted her head to the side, a bit confused as to why Kakashi asked her that question. Then it clicked and Sakura shook her head while speaking. "There's nothing wrong, Kakashi-sensei. I just had a little dirt in my eyes, that's all." Sakura looked at him with a smile. She knew he meant well, but it bothered her a little when he would question her.

"Ah, I see. Alright then." Kakashi stood up and straightened his form, though he kept his eye on her and then asked her another question, since he noticed that her ankle looked to be in better condition. "Since your ankle is fine, you should get back to work with your practices."

Sakura's smile turned into a frown when Kakashi mentioned pracitcing. She wasn't in the mood to do so, but rose from her sitting position anyway. Sakura dusted off her read coat and stretched for a moment before heading to another tree to practice throwing her kunai's, considering she was quite bad at it.

Kakashi noticed her frown, something was wrong, she wasn't acting like she normally would when it came to practicing. It started to bother him, but that soon vanished when someone poofed beside him, as he glanced over to the person. It had been one of Tsunade's aids, the male ninja gave him a scroll and then poofed again, when the smoke cleared he was gone. Kakashi opened the scroll he read the writing on it, it was Tsunade's writing. Kakashi smirked lightly through his mask and looked up to the girl who had started throwing her kunai into a tree. Kakashi shouted over to her. "Sakura, come here."

She had been throwing her kunai into the tree, quite poorly, though it didn't matter to her. Her mind was on other things. _I know I'm not a very good ninja, because I lack a lot of abilities, but that doesn't mean they have to look down on me_... Sakura couldn't finish her thoughts, because she was interrupted by the sound of Kakashi's voice calling to her. Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked over to him, he was waving her for her to go there. Sakura turned her head back to the tree and took the kunai's out of the tree and placed them in her pouch and began to walk to Kakashi.

Once Sakura arrived in front of Kakashi, he told her about what Tsunade said in the scroll and that she was to go directly to Tsunade's office. "What for?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her hip. Kakashi shrugged and off she went. Sakura walked across the bridge and went straight to Tsunade's office, she didn't even bother to wash up, considering she had been sweating a little, but not enough to need a shower.

Naruto, who had been training with Sasuke glanced over just as Sakura had been walking away, but before he could look back, Sasuke had delivered a kick to his side. Naruto clutched his side, and coughed a bit. His attention was back on Sasuke for only a moment though. Naruto stood up, still holding his side lightly and looked back in the direction of where Sakura was heading; towards the bridge.

Sasuke hadn't been paying attention to what Sakura was doing, he was concentrating on the fight that was taking place. When Naruto looked away, it was when he was delivering a kick to Naruto's side, but he had expected him to block it. Though, he didn't because it appeared something caught his attention. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and was about to question what he was doing, but looked in the direction Naruto had been looking in. He saw the pink haired girl, known as Sakura heading towards the bridge.

"Where's she going?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. "Let's continue."

Naruto nodded before returning his gaze and attention to Sasuke.

Kakashi watched Sakura leave, he noticed that she had a distant look in her eyes and that she had a small smile on her face. Kakashi didn't think much of it and went back to his perverted book.

Sakura had been walking for about 10 minutes before she got to the building where Tsunade worked. Sakura entered and walked up the stairs to the office. When she reached the office she knocked, but there was no answer. When she went to knock again, Shizune opened the door and let Sakura in.

"Thank you, Shizune-san." Sakura replied and entered the room, her form straight and head held high.

Shizune nodded and led Tsunade to the front of the desk that Tsunade was sitting behind. "Sakura, I have an A-ranked mission for you to do."

Sakura for some reason did not seem suprised by this, she smiled simply and nodded her head.

Tsunade took a good look at Sakura, small amounts of chakra were emitting from her body, she seem anxious to leave. "I'll need you to pack bag that will fit 1 month of clothing, food, money and hygiene products. Do not over pack your bag though. You'll be on this mission for three months." Tsunade paused, letting Sakura take in the information, but nothing about her form looked disappointed, Tsunade smirked, this is what she wanted, her top student to have this attitude and be willing to leave with out hesitance. Then she continued, clasping her hands together. "You'll be working on your basic ninja skills, medical skills, and learning about the nature around you. Once you return, I shall reveal the information as to why your going on this mission. Also, you will not go to a city, unless you are in dire need of food."

Sakura thought this over for a moment. Finally, I'll get a the chance to be on my own, instead of being pressured to do everything all at once. _With three months training by myself, I'll become a more efficient ninja, perhaps, I'll even surpass Naruto or Sasuke_. Sakura let a smile creep onto her lips as she spoke. "I agree. I'll leave now, so I may pack up. You'll probably want me to leave as soon as possible, correct?"

"Correct." Tsunade nodded and Sakura turned to leave. Once Sakura left, Kakashi appeared inside the room. "Kakashi, I would like you to watch over her, keep tabs on her improvements in all areas."

Kakashi grinned a bit, he was thinking of perverted ways to interfer with her training, but that wouldn't happen. "And no interfering." Tsunade said, ruining his plans.

"Also, you'll reply to me every other week, though you'll also spend time with your team, as well." Tsunade stated and went back to her reading.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, he reappeared on the roof of a building close to the Tsunade's office building. Kakashi looked in the direction of his female student. He kept his grin in place under his mask and disappeared once more to go to the boys of team 7. When Kakashi appeared, he blocked a kick that was coming towards his head, with his left arm. He put his hand around the ankle of the boy who tried to kick him and threw him into the other boy that appeared to try and kick Kakashi in the leg. Both boys laid in a heap beside him.

Kakashi squatted down. "You're not ready."

Naruto jumped, pushing Sasuke off of him. "I am so ready!" He shouted and got into a stance with his right fore finger pointing at Kakashi. Sasuke rolled over onto his hands and pushed himself up onto his feet. Sasuke brushed the dirt off of his clothes and walked a few feet away and turned around to watch the two carefully.

Naruto had almost forgotten why Sasuke and himself randomly attacked Kakashi. "Where'd Sakura-chan go?"

Kakashi tilted his head lightly and put his hand up to his chin, as if in thought. "Ah, she went home. She wasn't feeling well."

"Why did you disappear then?" Naruto questioned again.

"I had an urgent meeting with a girl." Kakashi stated, moving his hand away to pull out his perverted book.

Naruto studied Kakashi for a moment, it seemed like he was telling the truth for once. "Alright." Naruto looked away as he crossed his arms. "Lets go get some Ramen!" Naruto established, walking towards the bridge.

Kakashi was hungry just as well, Sasuke shrugged and followed after the two.

As the three males headed across the bridge, they happened to walk past Sakura's room. Sakura was in it and changing her clothes. Her curtains were pushed aside, and she happened to be standing in front of her window. Sasuke happened to look in the direction of her room and saw her with out her red over coat on, she was in a light blue bra and had her hair up in a pony tail. A light blush formed across his face and he quickly turned his head away and looked down. Though his eyes couldn't help but wander back to her window. This time when his eyes locked onto the window again, she was starting to take off her bra, he tried to turn his head away, but her form and was far too intriguing. Sasuke swallowed hard. But, before he could see any more, her window was no longer in sight. That's when he realized that they had walked quite a bit away from her house.

Kakashi glanced towards the two boys from behind his book. Naruto seemed happier as ever to get Ramen, but Sasuke seemed distracted by something. Kakashi took a glimpse in the direction of Sakura Haruno's house, he noticed that Sasuke's gaze was focused on a room, in which Sakura happened to be in and getting undressed. Kakashi smirked under his mask and took his eyes away from both the room and Sasuke. _This will be an interesting three months. I've never seen my female student naked. Hoo hoo_. As Kakashi continued to think on the matter, more perverted scenes played in his head.

* * *

 

Too be continued. I'd say that was a pretty good chapter, tell me what you thought, by reviewing.


End file.
